Two For Her One For Him
by Inuyasha Kid
Summary: Maxwell plans to propose to Fran, until Nigel comes along and wants Fran for himself. Fran has to pick..who will she choose? Maxwel? Or Nigel? Read...review...popcorn!


Two for Her, One for Him

A normal afternoon at the Sheffield residence. Fran sits on the couch wearing a green tank top and a jean skirt. Her hair was straight down and wore a light green headband. She read the Wall Street Journal. Maxwell came out of the kitchen,"Hello, sweetheart." "Hiya, sweetie." Fran put the newspaper down and got up. "My, my, you look so beautiful." "Aww, you're so sweet. You look pretty handsome." Fran went to Maxwell. They both smiled as they wrapped their arms around each other. Maxwell kissed her on the lips,"I love you so much." "I love you so much." After dating for two months, Maxwell think he's ready to propose to Fran. He feels like now is not the time...but it will soon. Fran giggled then kissed Maxwell back.

Ding, dong! The doorbell rang.

"Hold on sweetie, I'll get it." Fran got out of Maxwell's comfortable grip and headed for the door. It was some fellow in a tux. She slowly opened the door and it was..

Maxwell's brother Nigel!

"Nigel? Why are you here?" Fran shut the door. Nigel smiled, and gently put her against the wall and stated to make out with her. Maxwell was turned around, wiping off some lipstick that was on his lips. Fran slammed her hand against the wall to get Maxwell's attention. Once Nigle took a short breath, Fran squeaked,"M-Max!" Maxwell turned around to see his brother making out with his girlfriend,"Nigel?" He ran to Nigel, pushing him away from Fran,"What in bloody heck were you doing to my girlfriend?" "Girlfriend, huh?" Fran took a deep breath,"M-Maxwell.." "Well, give me a heads up next time, before I kiss your beloved girlfriend...which will be mine." "Nigel, you always get my things. This time, you're not gonna get her." "Says who?"

"Me! She is mine!" Maxwell clenched his fist.

"No, mine!" Nigel screeched.

Fran stood in the middle of Maxwell and Nigel,"Stop it you two. You're acting like little children." "You're right." Nigel put his hand on her shoulder. "Take your hands off of her!" Maxwell slapped Nigel's wrist.

"No!"

"Get out Nigel!"

"Not until Fran's in my arms."

"She's my girlfriend and I love her!"

Fran grinned,"How I've longed to hear that, Maxwell."

"Lay off, Maxwell. You don't deserve her."

"She's been working for me for five years!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I went out with her. I took her on my yacht, a trip to Hawaii, and we kissed. Didn't we?"

"You did..?"

Fran bit her lip,"Yes."

"Oh, yeah, well she loves me. She knows me for so long. I have known her for 5 straight years. I try to calm her when she's angry, even at me. I pick her up when she's down, when she's upset, I'll be there with a box of tissues, and my ears to listen. Nigel, this time, you better get out of my life. I have loved her since the first day I met her. I took her on dates and she loved it. We thought about being just friends, but, we thought wrong. We love each other so much! So...yeah!"

"Maxwell..." Fran looked at him.

"...Maxwell.." Nigel stared at him,"Who cares! She'll be mine.."

"Fran, do you love me?"

"How 'bout me, sexy?"

Fran was shaky,"I-I don't know.."

"You have to pick."

"Yes, you have to. It's me Maxwell. Pick me, I loved you since the first day I met you. You took care of my kids. Please."

"I'm handsome, rich, caring, handsome, and...handsome!"

Fran looked at Maxwell then at Nigel. She couldn't pick. She ran upstairs and sat in the hallway.

"Look what you did, pipsqueak!" Nigel pointed at Mawell angrily.

"Look at what _you _did."

Maxwell and Nigel were exchanging faces at each other. Maxwell left and went to his office. Nigel sat on the couch.

C.C. and Niles were eavesdropping on their "conversation."

"I can't believe Nanny Fine is being fought over." "Yeah, neither can I." "Well, she being fought over between the two most richest guys, and handsome, too! Niles what's wrong with me?" "Well, let's see. Your ugly, putrid, not attractive...Miss Fine is pretty, funny, cute, sexy, and you're...well..she's everything you're not. You are a piece of--" C.C. grabbed a sponge and stuffed it in Niles's mouth,"Oh, suck it up."

Maxwell leaned back in his chair. He opened the drawer on his right. He pulled out a strip. It was the strip of photos he and Fran took at the photo booth when they were on a date. The top was a smiling one. The second was a goofy one, the third was a hugging one, and the last was them frenching up their kiss! Maxwell stared at the kissing one,"Oh, god..tell me I'm not gonna lose her.." Maxwell felt so dissapointed. He felt so hurt..he felt like just punching Nigel in the face. Maxwell swore he could feel his tears go up as he put the picture strip down.

Nigel went to Maxwell's office,"Maxwell!"

Fran was sitting in the hallway, crying. She know if she picked, she would pick the wrong one. She got up and walked outside to the front door and sat on the steps.

"What is it, Nigel? What do you want? My credit cards? My money?" Maxwell said, sarcastically, slowly handing his wallet to Nigel.

"I don't need your filthy money. I just wanna say.."

"What?"

"Fran and I wanna invite you to our future wedding."

Maxwell got up and stood in front of Nigel,"What're you saying? How are you sure she'll marry you?"

Nigel showed Maxwell a wedding ring,"Cause of this."

Maxwell grabbed the ring,"There's no way you'll be marrying her!"

"Yeah, right." Being sarcastic right back at Maxwell.

Maxwell punched Nigel in the face,"Man, I've always wanted to do that."

Nigel punched Maxwell in the face twice, then in his stomach, then in his face three times,"How do you like that little bro!"

----Half an hour later----

Maxwell was so beat up. He was bleeding in places with a black eye..and...yuck! You know...yeah. Nigel grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him to the front door. He peeked through the door and saw Fran outside. He opened the door and threw Maxwell near Fran,"Here's your Maxwell." "W-What did you do to him?" Fran kneeled next to Maxwell. "F-Fran..? Is th-that you?" He slightly opened his eyes. Fran looked up at Nigel. "Oh, Fran.."

"What?"

"Well...why would you want Maxwell? You need a man who's strong, caring, and is willing to protect you."

"I know that...Maxwell knows he would want me safe, also. But he wouldn't just use money..or fancy--"

"But..you...Maxwell..."

"I love you!" Nigel grabbed her hand and pulled her up in front of him.

"Oh..Nigel..." Fran held his arms.

Nigel smiled then put his hands on her waist,"I love you."

As they got closer..

"Hey! Anyone see me? The lovable Maxwell, injured on the ground!"

...Fran punched Nigel in the gut, the she kicked his shins.

Nigel backed up and called a limo to go back home,"Ow..F-Fran..I'll come back for you.."

Fran leaned on one hip,"You never give up, do you?"

Nigel ran to the limo that was about 10 feet away from them.

Fran kneeled down to Maxwell,"Sweetie..I'm...always going to love you. I am never going to pick Nigel. Never. Never."

"Oh, sweetheart. I get it. I love you so much."

He reached into his pocket and took out the ring he "stole" from Nigel. He showed it to Fran,"Fran.."

"Yes, Maxwell?"

"This ring..was from Nigel..he was going to propose to you, and I refused him to do such a thing to you. I didn't want you to marry my selfish brother. And lose you...seeing you and saying "happy anniversary" everytime you invite me to something."

"Ew. I would never marry him."

He held it up, Fran's eyes sparkling at it,"Fran, I know this isn't the place...but I want to be with you forever. Fran..."

Fran looked deep into his eyes.

**"Fran, will you marry me?"**

"I-I...**I will, Maxwell!"**

"Call me Max, from now on..Fran."

**"I love you!"**

**"I love you!"**

**THE END**

**Yeah, I am writing in bold. My wordpad. I was picking out a new style for this fan fic, and it looked cool once it was bold. But, as you all know, Fanfic dot net has the same font for every story. So, if you happen to be Fran? Who would you pick?**

**Nigel or Maxwell?**

**And guys..not many guys read this kind of Fanfic, but, if you were to pick, who would you choose?**

**Fran or C.C.?**

**My results...from my buddies.**

**Nigel------------ 43**

**Maxwell------- 57**

**Fran-------------- 100**

**C.C.--------------- 0**

**I decided to make this story because I wanted Fran to be the main character and make her feel so special. Though it didn't turn out as I planned! Lol. So yeah, some of my friends read it and my folks read it. Weird? Yes! But, still, my mom started to watch The Nanny and got me sucked into it and now I am like...obbsessed. But not like freaky. So yeah...hope you like it. My last story That's What I Like About You, I just made this because I thought about it. I didn't want the thought to move on and just forget all about it. This story has like..a ton of dialouge. Sorry. But I'm workin' on me other piece. ENJOY! wo0t!**

**Inuyasha Kid**


End file.
